disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hudson
Hudson is a character from the Disney animated TV series, Gargoyles. He is Goliath's mentor, a member of the Manhattan Clan, and, in his younger years, was the leader of the Wyvern Clan. Background Physical Description Hudson is an elderly, tan gargoyle with long, white hair and golden webbing in his wings. His left eye was blinded in a fight with the Archmage and is now scarred and yellow. His remaining eye is brown. Unlike the other gargoyles, he wears more clothing: a red shirt with black, shoulder armor and tan trousers. He also carries a short sword usually held in the belt of his loincloth. Personality Hudson heavily believes in the clan's old ways and was at first baffled by the fact that everything in the modern world had a name. He then took the river's name "Hudson" for himself, due to such customs. He always advises his fellow gargoyles whenever they're having problems. Though brave, Hudson does fear losing sight in his good eye. Due to his old age, Hudson contentedly takes to guarding their home and watching TV with Bronx instead of patrolling the city. Hudson keeps too many of the gargoyles' traditions and ways, once stating, "A Gargoyle can no more stop protecting the castle than breathing the air." He keeps his Scottish accent and talks with old Scottish words, often addressing younger folk as "lad" or "lass." He carries a great sense of pride as a warrior and rarely asks for help, even when he needs it. He refuses to show weakness to a stubborn length of refusing to let his clan know of his growing blindness. Like most of the clan before awakening to Manhattan, Hudson was illiterate, but later made a friend named Jeremy who was a blind man. He taught Hudson how to read and figured out Hudson's race as a gargoyle, which Hudson didn't tell him about because he didn't want to scare Jeremy or lose his friendship. It was his friendship with Jeremy that saved Hudson from losing his good eye when Jeremy convinced Hudson to get eye surgery. History Hudson along with the rest of his clan lived in Scotland and protected the kingdom of Avalon. He was the leader of the clean until he passed leadership down to Goliath. One night after they fought off a raid by Vikings he and Goliath gave chase, but realize they were led into a diversion. Unable to return to the castle in time, the sun rises, forcing them back into stone sleep. This ultimately saved his and Goliath's life when Vikings came later that day and smashed all the gargoyle statues. When Goliath came back, he informed them what happened and they went after the Vikings. When they arrive, Magus is enraged that the gargoyles' arrival may have caused Katherine's death at Hakon's hands, and so he casts a curse on them which can only be broken when the castle rises above the clouds. A thousand years later, in 1994, opportunistic billionaire David Xanatos claims the long-abandoned Castle Wyvern and has it reconstructed at the top of his skyscraper in New York City, along with the sleeping gargoyles. Future Tense Before the events of Future Tense, he had perished in a sword fight with Xanatos, though this was all a dream conjured by Puck. Trivia *His name is derived from the . *Hudson was originally going to be called Ralph Fullmoon and was married to a female Gargoyle named Alice Fullmoon (named after Ralph and Alice from The Honeymooners), Ralph just couldn't catch a break. Everything he tried to do ended up backfiring on him. Of all the gargoyles, he was the least happy about being awake again. In later passes, Ralph lost his last name and went from the world's unluckiest gargoyle to an aging couch potato. He enjoyed the comforts of modern life and preferred experiencing them from the comfort of the indoors. The other gargoyles would come to him for advice or to catch up on the latest soap opera happenings. Gallery cliphuds.gif|Clip-art of Hudson Gargoyles.jpg Gargoyles Promotional Image (5).jpg 185px-Hudson_Fighting.jpg 185px-Hudson_leaning.jpg 185px-Hudson_face.jpg Awakening Part 2 (2).jpg Hudson-bronx.jpg goliath-xanatos-hudson-bronx-lexington-brooklyn.jpg Lexington-goliath-hudson.png gargoyles-hudson.JPG hudson-goliath.JPG elisa-hudson-and-goliath.jpg hudson-eyes.jpg|Hudson's glowing eyes hudson-book.png Gargoyles14.jpg ManhattanClan.jpg Manhattan Clan (Human) and Elisa (Gargoyle) - The Mirror.jpg|Hudson (second right) as a human. Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles).png Manhattan Clan (Human) - The Mirror.png gargoyles hudson figure.jpg|Hudson action figure Hudson POP.jpg|Pop figurine of Hudson|Depicting him with an eyepatch Stone Hudson and Bronx POP 2-Pack.jpg|Pop figurines of Hudson and Bronx External Links﻿ * Hudson at GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Heroes Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Gargoyles Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Monsters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Immortal Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Warriors Category:Superheroes